


ReLapse: A verse ReBirth

by Mareonet



Series: The Worlds That Never Should [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Bromance, Cameos, Canon Rewrite, Corruption, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Disney Cameos, Disney References, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Experimental, Final Fantasy Cameos - Freeform, Final Fantasy References, Future Character Death, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Memory Loss, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), On Hiatus, Original Character Death(s), Peril, Plot Experiment, Plot Twists, Plot-Driven Story, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, Retelling, Suspense, TALE-related, What is Not Slash is Not Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareonet/pseuds/Mareonet
Summary: [1 of 4]"There are no pieces to align, for there were none, and this is no dream. Some things that should not be are, and some things that should be never were."Ten years ago, something horrible happened to six friends...Canon divergence/rewrite-of-a-sort. Created pre-Kingdom Hearts III.Is on hiatus.





	ReLapse: A verse ReBirth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reverse Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643013) by [Mareonet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareonet/pseuds/Mareonet). 



> Welcome to the demo of a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction project I'm working on. This fic is merely a way to brainstorm ideas, theories, headcanons, dynamics, and etc. in the form of a cohesive story for said project; the non-linear counterpart to this is called **[Reverse Kingdom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9643013)** , which can be read from my profile/my works. Will eventually contain a plethora of elements that may, to some level or degree, be considered "mature", but definitely within the realm of "elements that may (or definitely will) ruin your childhood".
> 
> Contained within are elements as if this story were, in a way, a demo video game, i.e. the chapter titles and original games' elements, and there will be conversation/explanations in what will be called LOADING... chapters. More in the first LOADING... chapter.
> 
> Also **note** that this particular fanfic is highly reliant on how well **both** this fic and Reverse Kingdom's chapters are received.
> 
> Furthermore, what is _not_ slash is **not slash**. Those are platonic relationships.
> 
> Only the original elements and characters belong to me. I mean that. 
> 
> If you see small '?' scattered through the work—don't worry, those are personal markers. I'll get rid of them when I see fit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been having these... **weird** thoughts lately—  
> Like…is any of **this** …for **real**?
> 
> _ When you walk away—_
> 
> I want to **line** the  pieces up—
> 
> _ wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I—_
> 
>  **Yours** and—
> 
> Remember the **world** we  all once **lived** in?  
>  **How** it  once made us all **heroes**?

The sun was setting. Light, slowly receding from the setting star, cast the last of its radiance onto the water and to the Destiny Islands. On one of the islands off the mainland were a few tropical trees, one in particular that was bent onto its side. Sitting upon that tree, a boy sat in tranquil peace while looked over the water, the cool breeze blowing his silver hair gently in the wind. Behind him, footsteps approached, revealing a younger brunet who jumped over the tree to rest against it. His companion glanced to him, a smile on his face, and he gave a large grin in response. Together, they looked back to the water, oblivious to time and worries.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" asked the silveret, staring upon the calm waters with a fond smile.

"Yep," the brown-haired boy responded. "Nothing will." He smiled at the familiarity of his words. They were once a promise he made to a dear friend...

"...What a small world," the older teen mused aloud.

His companion slightly nodded, adding, "But...part of one that's much bigger."

He nodded in easy agreement, his smile growing. "Yeah."

The sound of the waves against the small islet and the ocean breeze filled the air as the two slipped into companionable silence. Memories of their last adventure ran through both of their minds.

The brunet suddenly turned to his friend. "Hey, Riku...what do you it was—the door to the Light?" he asked.

Riku slid down the tree trunk, and then moved to tap his friend's chest, right over his heart. "This."

Cerulean blue eyes blinked, their owner placing his hand to his chest and glancing at it. "...This?" he asked, not completely understanding.

"Yeah." Smiling, Riku briefly glanced away. "It's always closer than you think...." His smile grew at his friend's grin in response.

"Sora! Riku!"

Both boys looked to see their friend Kairi running towards them from over the bridge. Even from the distance, they could see she carried something reflecting the sunlight in her hand. They moved away from the tree as they watched, and as she approached, she was panting, as if she had been in a hurry.

"Hey, what's up?" Riku asked when she stopped in front of them.

Leaning over, her long strawberry red hair hiding her face, she met their gazes. "Look," she said, holding up the item in her hand: a bottle with a rolled-up scroll inside.

"From the King?" Sora took the bottle upon seeing the familiar mouse-like seal on the scroll, quickly taking out the cork and the letter. As he unraveled it and began to read, his friends moved to his sides to read from over his shoulders.

...However, each of their expressions significantly waned upon seeing four short sentences in the form of an artless yet foreboding poem written in an unfamiliar handwriting:

 _"Apologies for the lies and the Stories told,_  
_For breaking the Hearts and being so bold_  
_The Keys and Locks have broken the mold,_  
_Thus the Story is Reversed with hardships tenfold"_

Kairi read the words aloud as if in a trance, and both Sora and Riku followed the letter word for word as she spoke. A harrowing sensation dawned upon each of them once she finished, causing them to slowly look up to the sky.

Like a curtain, darkness steadily overtook the light in the sky, causing the stars to become alight. The stars then moved, giving them an appearance akin to shooting stars, only these stars weren't falling. They were moving backwards.

A sudden breeze kicked in, alerting them to the sun as it began to rise, somehow bringing that cloud of Darkness with it. With wide eyes, they watched the sun move overhead, only for it to disappear too quickly, revealing a large, menacing moon staring at them were the sun once was.

"Sora, Kairi!" Riku gasped in shock, alerting his friends to transparent apparitions of themselves that _moved_ from out of their bodies, seemingly moving backwards in time.

Gasping, Kairi shied away as her doppelgänger rewound her actions from just moments ago. Riku and Sora's did the same, and the letter fell from Sora's hand to the sand, forgotten in the moment.

Time suddenly appeared to slow as the three friends watched their world reverse. While they looked on in dazed horror to their surroundings, the ground beneath them broke apart like shattered glass. The shattered ground revealed a black, watery abyss, and as they fell back, they entered it head-first.

Only then did time seemingly move appropriately again, but by then, they each slipped into currents that pulled them away from one another. The last they saw of each other were their hands outstretched to reach with wide-eyed, fearful expressions, only for the cruel darkness to pull them away.

-:TWTNS:-

The star was setting. Light, slowly receding from the setting lux, cast the last of its radiance onto the water and to the Destiny Islands.

And on the mainland, a four-year-old brunet rested upon the beach, his eyes closed while dreaming of worlds that never should and of things that would never be.


End file.
